


A Different Kind of Wager

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Scar, Butt Plugs, Eating Out (Anal), Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Not real-person shipping only the personas., Oh god where do I even start., Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Top!Grian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grian and Scar added some... rather sexual wagers to the Turf War.Let's see how things turn out for Scar now that HEP has lost the war.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Cubfan135 (mentioned), Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	A Different Kind of Wager

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I wasn't going to post it, but then I ended up spending five days on it and I was proud of it so. Have this, I guess.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I have never had sex before, this is all from reading porn. I don't know how the heck things work. Sorry in advance for any mistakes that were made.)
> 
> (Another disclaimer: I don't ship the actual people, only their Minecraft personas. If any of the youtubers involved would like this taken down, I'll do so without hesitation.)
> 
> Read, enjoy, I'm sorry.

Grian smacked Scar's ass, _relishing_ in the choked sound that escaped him. He looked so gorgeous, completely naked and moaning, lying face-down over his lap. Scar clenched the sheets.

The terraformer almost always topped between them, but Grian had added a wager to the Turf War that stated Scar would him take control whenever they next had sex— and then the Mycelium Resistance had won the war.

(Although, he would've been happy with HEP's wager, had they been the winners instead— being fucked by all of team HEP at once didn't sound bad in the slightest. He was considering asking if that could be arranged despite HEP's loss. But that wasn't for him to think about now, there was someone else to focus on.)

From the noises leaving his mouth, Grian had to guess this wouldn't be the last time Scar let this take place.

"You like that?" Grian asked. "When I hit you?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Scar said, squirming Grian pet his butt to revive the nerves, the sting. They had checked that he knew the safe word multiple times— mycelium. An extra detail to rub in just who had won, which team had _dominated_ the war.

"Yes _what?"_ Grian prompted, raising his hand to slap him again. Scar yelped at the impact, grinding against Grian as his dick released another spurt of precome. They'd already been at this for a little while— Grian had made him strip, they'd kissed for a bit, then he'd been laid down over his legs and now they were here.

The first slap had been a surprise, but he'd almost come on the spot. Who would've known he found such a thing so hot? Now he understood what Bdubs meant when he said it could feel good to be punished, to be under someone's control, back when Scar was telling him about the wager.

"Yes sir," Scar corrected.

Grian made a satisfied noise and spread his cheeks. Scar thrust his ass into Grian's hands with a moan, the feeling of being spread open over someone's lap completely unfamiliar. He hadn't bottomed since his last time with Cub a week or so back over the desk in the HEP HQ, but even then, they hadn't done _this_.

(Grian had been aware of that, of course. Most of the relationships on Hermitcraft were open, he'd probably even asked Cub what Scar liked. Everyone knew they had a lot of experience with each other.)

Scar made a noise between a shout and a groan when Grian suddenly pushed two of his lubed-up fingers into his ass, scissoring instantly. The stretch _hurt,_ but it hurt in a good way. In a _great_ way.

Grian pumped his fingers, giving Scar barely any time to adjust before adding a third. Scar sobbed, hips struggling to decide whether to buck up against him or try to move away.

"Please, _please,"_ Scar begged, though he wasn't sure what for, as Grian brushed over his prostate. Grian moaned at the sound of him begging, begging at _him._ He looked over at Scar's upper body.

A few hickeys were already sucked into his neck, a red mark bitten into his shoulder, his hair already mussed up.

He was a _mess._

Grian slapped his ass again, and when Scar whined, he shoved his fingers _deeper,_ adding a fourth _._ Scar _screamed_.

He heard Grian telling him not to come, that he would stop touching him, and Scar ground his teeth and shut his eyes. Starving off an orgasm was unsurprisingly hard to do when there was still a hand pumping into his ass.

"Good." Grian said, then his fingers pulled out all at once, leaving Scar's hole to flutter around emptiness. He cried at the loss, but Grian hushed him.

"I'm gonna plug you up now, love," Grian said, scratching gently at his scalp. Scar had barely begun leaning into the touch when suddenly Grian _tugged,_ and Scar's back bowed from the force of it. He moaned as something smooth and cold touched his hole.

Trying to back up onto the plug only earned him another slap. He whined.

"I love how vocal you are like this," Grian said, moving a hand from where it was tangled in his hair to not only spread his cheeks open, but also to hold his hips still. "I would offer to put on a little show for the other hermits, let them hear and see you like this too—"

Scar moaned loudly at the mental image, his cheeks burning.

"…but greedy as it may be, I want to keep you all to myself. You're all mine, and I love that."

"All yours," Scar replied on instinct, earning himself a moan from Grian as he slid the toy in. It was cold, which felt strange, but he liked it. It was wide, too— wider than the ones he usually used. But Grian had stretched him out well in preparation.

He tried not to move too much, but the feeling of it stretching him ever so slightly, hard and unrelenting, before It popped past his rim made that hard to do— and just then Grian pulled it out entirely.

_"Grian!"_ Scar cried.

He started to slide it back in with a soft laugh, at a faster pace. Scar moaned, hips twitching, as the plug fell into place as deep as it would go. Grian pet his ass again, gently caressing the skin. Then he ground his palm against the plug.

Scar shouted as it reached _deeper,_ letting himself go a little limp.

"Wonderful," Grian said, trailing his hand down Scar's inner thigh. He moaned softly. "You must feel good, filled up so well. Taking everything I give you so wonderfully."

He pinched slightly at the sensitive skin, and Scar made a noise— it hurt, and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing this time. He squirmed. "Do you like it when I pinch you?"

"Ngh, I don't know," Scar replied. Grian went back to petting his skin, the touch gentle and loving. "I'll hold off, then. I'm making you feel good."

Scar smiled weakly at that.

Grian's hand moved away after a moment. "Stand up, I have some things planned."

Scar obeyed wordlessly, crawling off of Grian's lap and waiting beside the bed. He could _feel_ the plug shifting inside of him as he moved, and he stifled a moan, working himself on it as he tensed his cheeks. It felt good.

Grian stood up after him. He glanced over at the terraformer's lower body and his pupils visibly dilated when he saw how hard Scar was, red and swollen against his stomach.

Scar whined softly under Grian's gaze.

"I'll take care of you soon, I promise." Grian said, breaking out of his trance and walking over to open a shulker box resting on the table on an expensive-looking table nearby.

They were in Grian's mansion, using one of the many bedrooms. The bed was large, much larger and Scar's personal bed, and the mattress was soft, the lighting warm and dimmed.

But Scar was more focused on the rope Grian was pulling from the shulker. It looked soft, skillfully made— he knew what it was going to be used for, and his dick twitched.

"You mind if we try some bondage?" He asked, returning to Scar and holding it out for him to touch. It _was_ soft. "I like how it feels, I figured you might as well."

"That sounds wonderful, sir," Scar said, excitement coursing through him. He caught onto the title quickly, and he noticed Grian swallow at his use of it.

Unlike the position from earlier, he _had_ been tied up and fucked open in the past— and he knew from experience, it felt amazing. He'd tried quite a few things involving ropes, and in his opinion, it almost always made sex better. …He might've had a bit of a kink for it.

Grian smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it."

They spent the next few minutes tying him up. As it turned out, the bed had posts on each of of the corners for a reason— well, it wasn't specifically for this. But Grian's choice of using this particular room was, indeed, purposeful.

Grian used the rope on his ankles to spread his legs as wide as he comfortably could. His hands, however, ended up cuffed to the headboard so they would be held together. He felt exposed, embarrassed, but the heat coursing through him only made him more aroused.

Scar tested the bonds when Grian instructed him to. They were stronger than he was.

He moaned.

"Oh, Scar," Grian said, his voice gentle as he watched him relax into the bed, unable to do much else. The rope was soft around his ankles, it didn't hurt— the cuffs had a velvety material on the inside, neither did they. "You look absolutely _perfect_. I'm so happy you agreed to this."

Scar moaned as Grian crawled over him, careful not to brush against Scar's dick (much to his dismay), cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him gently. Slowly. It was a nice change of pace, he thought, as Grian's tongue slipped into his mouth.

They broke the kiss after a few moments due to Grian accidentally letting his hips drop, the action grinding their dicks together.

They both shouted.

_"Please,"_ Scar begged, his head tilting back. He tried to roll his hips up to get more delicious friction, but Grian just held him down despite his needy whine.

"N-not. Yet. You come when I tell you to, is that understood?" Grian said, his voice dropping an octave. Scar sobbed, his hips twitching involuntarily. "But I _need_ it, please, please—"

His voice broke into a hoarse scream when Grian reached back and ground the plug into his ass again, twisting it slightly.

"When _I_ tell you to." Grian repeated himself. Scar sobbed, but he nodded nonetheless and whimpered out a quiet, 'yes sir.'

Grian's voice softened to a whisper and he reached back up from where his hand was firmly placed on Scar's hips, gently tracing a scar on his cheek. "You remember the safeword, right?"

Even in his situation, Scar felt his heart swelling at Grian's obvious care for him. He leaned into the builder's palm, nodding. "I remember."

"Good." Grian sent him a smile, then reached onto the mattress beside him to grab… a blindfold. Scar took a breath, meeting Grian's eyes when he started to explained his thinking; "I think this'll make things a bit more interesting."

"As do I," Scar replied. Grian smiled and brushed his hair from his face, a thin layer of sweat causing it to stick to his skin, and then his vision was blocked. He could feel Grian tying the material behind his head.

"Can you see anything?"

He blinked a few times, trying to look around.

It was pitch black— maybe a little on the green side, due to the colour of the blindfold, but nevertheless; he couldn't see a thing, not even outlines. He shook his head 'no.'

"Perfect!" Grian said, and Scar could imagine his grin. The bed dipped as Grian stood, and he waited for whatever the builder had planned now. Hopefully it had to do with him coming, because he really didn't know how much longer he could last like this.

A few more moments of silence passed.

"…Grian?" His voice cracked a little and he tugged on his restraints, the worry more prevalent in his tone than he would've preferred. He heard a shulker box close, footsteps, then a hand rested on his chest.

"I'm here, Scar, sorry," Grian said quickly, the bed dipping beside him as he crawled back onto it. "Don't worry. I'd never leave you here like this."

A kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, and he smiled weakly.

Grian moved away from his face, trailing kisses down his neck, stopping to suck a few more hickeys into his skin. Scar moaned appreciatively as Grian bit down gently on his clavicle.

Then he moved to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and tonguing at it. He pinched at the other, earning a broken moan from Scar as his hips twitched upwards. Grian knew his nipples were sensitive, he'd exploited it in the past.

There was a buzzing noise, and even just the _sound_ of a vibrator made him groan, his hips bucking properly and pulse picking up. Grian chuckled at his reaction.

"That excited, huh?"

Scar opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the vibrator was on his nipple and all that escaped him was a shout as he spasmed. The vibrator moved from his nipple after a moment, still on and buzzing but no longer touching his skin.

"I think you've been a good boy, Scar," Grian said, panting over his chest. Scar's breathing quickened as he realized what that might mean, and Grian continued. "You may come."

Suddenly, the vibrator was on his cock, rolling over the slit, and he _shrieked_ in ecstasy. It was too much, sure, it sort of hurt, but he didn't care— he was getting stimulation, and it felt _incredible._ He barely lasted a few seconds before coming, white fluid painting his stomach.

The vibrator turned off, and he felt himself slipping.

When he awoke, the blindfold was gone. his legs weren't tied to the bedposts like before, either— he was grateful for that, too long in that position and he was pretty sure he would have another kind of ache the next day. Scar did, however, find that his hands were still cuffed.

He stretched his legs a little, alerting Grian that he was awake.

"Welcome back, my beauty," Grian said, maneuvering his leg to be bent and leaning on his knee. His voice was low, and Scar's body gave a little shudder at the nickname. _Grian's_ beauty.

He watched as Grian collected a glob of not-quite-dried cum from his abdomen and lick his finger clean.

"That's gross," Scar said, a joking lilt to his hoarse voice. He noticed how Grian's dick was no longer nearly as hard and assumed he'd probably gotten himself off while Scar was out. It was a pity he couldn't have been awake to watch.

"Really? I thought it was hot," Grian replied, wiping his hand on the sheets and grabbing a washcloth from the bedside table to do a slightly better job of cleaning him off.

It felt a little ticklish.

Something about the mood felt different now. The scene from before he'd come had been thrilling, but Scar couldn't help but feel himself relax at the more familiar and comfortable atmosphere. He didn't know if it would last for long, seeing as he was still restrained, but it was nice for now.

Then Scar squirmed, becoming increasingly aware of how Grian was situated right between his legs, with a perfect view of… everything. Grian looked up at him, seeing how he refused to meet his eyes.

"You want me to untie you? We can be done for tonight if you'd like, or we can just continue with something more vanilla."

"Were y-you planning on stopping'?"

"I had a few more things in mind, actually, but I'd be just as happy to go and give you a nice bath right now instead of later." Grian explained. "We can always do the other stuff another time if you'd prefer."

"What else did you want to do?"

Grian looked up at him once more, and this time he met his eyes. "You want me to talk you through them?" Scar nodded excitedly at the proposition, letting his head drop so he wasn't staining his neck.

"…I was thinking, even though you look stunning with this plug so snugly inside of you," He tapped on the external part, and Scar groaned, "I take it out and fuck you 'till I come. Fill you up, too, if that's alright— I'll let you come whenever you feel like it, I don't want you to have to go through that twice in one night.

"Then, because we both know I'm good with my mouth, I eat you out— and because I'll have just fucked you open, should be all stretched out, and I'm sure you'll taste delicious. _Then_ I uncuff you and carry you to the bathtub where we get cleaned up. I'll do all the work, too— you'll probably be tired." Grian paused for a moment. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds _amazing."_ Scar replied. "Every detail."

Grian smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Grian reached for the lube from earlier, drizzling some on his cock and quickly giving himself a few pumps to spread it around, moaning breathily at the sensation. Then he looked up at Scar.

"Do you want the blindfold back on?"

"I'd rather be able to see your face when you come."

Grian's cheeks flushed a little, but he didn't let it distract him— he reached down to wrap his fingers around the rim of the plug. Scar keened when he began slowly pulling it out, his dick throbbing at the friction.

It came out with an obscene pop, and Scar moaned as his hole contracted around emptiness. Grian easily dipped in a few fingers, petting his inner walls. He tilted his hips to try and get Grian's fingers to go deeper.

But they slid out instead, and he was about to start whining— then something blunter and warmer nudged at his hole, and all was forgiven. He wrapped his legs around Grian's body to bring them closer with a groan.

Grian held onto his hips to steady him, and began to press inwards. They both moaned in tandem, Scar's cock back to full hardness.

He moved in at a slow, steady, pace, the stretch painless, likely from a mix of Scar being _very_ open already and Grian having used plenty of lube.

He let Scar adjust for a moment as he bottomed out.

"Mmh, move, _move,"_ Scar mumbled, bucking his hips to get friction. He moaned weakly when it worked. Grian huffed out an amused breath, pulling out slightly to thrust back in a moment later.

He sped up after a few moments, and they reached a nice pace. Scar couldn't do so much, seeing as he wasn't able to move freely, but Grian ended up shuffling closer over a few thrusts so he had a little more control to help pleasure himself.

Scar would snap his hips forward whenever Grian would thrust inwards to make him reach deeper. They both were grunting and groaning, their own obscene noises barely auditable over the slap of flesh, the squelch of lube in Scar's ass. Grian tried a few slight changes to his angle.

At one thrust, Scar's breath stopped for a moment before he let out a drawn-out keen, grinding against the dick inside of him with a soft gasp at the pleasurable feeling. Grian smiled, and he kept aiming for there.

He had to imagine Scar was seeing stars from his expression.

He could feel himself getting close, and he knew Scar was too— a devilish idea popped into his head.

He buried himself as deep as he could in Scar's ass and, despite how much he wanted to get more friction himself, froze. Scar's eyes snapped open almost instantaneously, his hips bucking helplessly as Grian kept him steady with his grip.

"Grian. Grian no, Grian, please, please, oh god," Scar broke into a sob, rattling his handcuffs as he tried to move. "I need— move, move, I need to come, I'm close! Keep going!"

Grian giggled and resumed his pace.

"I'm close, too," He warned, panting. Scar made a noise to show he heard.

They continued, the pace faster than before, until Grian _ground_ into Scar's ass, milking his prostate and coaxing a scream from Scar's throat as the terraformer came.

The involuntary contracting of Scar's hole, squeezing and _working_ Grian's dick, was all it took to make him follow soon after and he released his load deep into Scar.

They stayed in that position for a few moments longer, not wanting to move as they caught their breaths, relishing in their afterglows. Grian pulled out, both of them shuddering a little.

Scar's eyes were shut, his head resting against the mattress.

Grian gently pressed a kiss to his knee to get his attention. Scar's eyes opened, semi-focused on him. That was probably as good as he would get right now. "Do you want to stop now? You seem tired."

Scar slowly shook his head.

"I wanna continue," Scar said. Then, after a small pause, "…could we take a small break, though? If we could just kiss for a bit, that would be nice. My ass is a little tired."

Grian's eyes softened, and he nodded, beginning to crawl over Scar to grant his wish, but stopping when Scar said, "W-wait,"

He paused, waiting for Scar to speak. The terraformer refused to meet his eyes, cheeks turning red as he murmured out the rest of his request. "…could you, ah, plug me back up, for now..? I don't like feeling so… empty."

Grian blinked, then smiled, caressing the skin of his shoulder and backing up once more to grab the plug from where it was sitting on the bed nearby. "Of course."

He quickly wiped it off with a clean section of the sheet before drizzling more lube over the surface and gently spreading Scar open. He moaned weakly as the toy began to slide back into him.

"Feels good, right?" Grian asked, grinding his palm against the emerald gem on the outside of the plug when it bottomed out, driving it deeper. Scar keened, his head falling back.

"Very," He barely managed to say, hips twitching upwards involuntarily.

This time when Grian crawled over him, straddling his stomach and cupping his face, there was no interruption. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Scar's mouth, then tilting his head a little more and kissing him properly.

Scar parted his lips obediently when Grian's tongue darted out, granting him access to his mouth. Grian licked inside, and Scar moaned gently as the other's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth.

His lips were warm and soft, pillowing Scar's. He'd been kissed by many people, in so many ways and places, but Grian's kisses were some of the best. He could really channel emotion into them, Scar could feel the love right now, in every subtle movement, each soft gasp and muffled noise.

Grian's hand moved to the back of his head, not pulling, just holding him.

A few moments passed, the only sound being muffled moans and the wet noises of kissing. Then, Grian's hand trailed from from Scar's cheek, finding a pebble of a nipple on his chest and pinching at it. Scar bucked his hips, jostling Grian as he swallowed the groan that escaped him.

After a few more seconds, Grian pulled away from his mouth, taking a breath before leaning back in to sprinkle kisses down his jawline. Scar lifted his head and tilted it away to give him better access to his neck.

Grian continued to kiss down his neck, pausing occasionally to suck and nibble at his skin. Scar let out a startled moan as Grian bit down on his pulse point. The cuffs began rattling once more as he struggled against them.

_"Oh,"_ Scar moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Grian licked over the hickey he was creating, making Scar whine. He pulled away ever so slightly, his lips still brushing Scar's skin when he spoke. "I always forget how sensitive you are here. We should do something more with it sometime."

He continued his work of sucking and biting the spot, bringing the blood to the surface, smiling at the noises Scar was trying to muffle. He wasn't able to do much— their chests were pressed together anyway, he could feel the vibrations.

Grian stopped after a bit, seemingly satisfied with the dark plum-coloured spot he'd added to his partner's neck. Scar was panting, his cheeks flushed.

"You want me to eat you out now?" Grian asked, leaning in so his cheek was pressed against Scar's heated cheek, his breath blowing over his ear. He could feel both their heartbeats, almost synchronized.

Scar groaned deep in his chest, the vibrations carrying through Grian. It felt a little like a cat purring. Grian could feel Scar's hips quivering as they threatened to buck again. "Yes, yes, please,"

Grian pressed a quick kiss to his lips before situating himself between Scar's legs. He remembered to grab a pillow from the top of the bed before moving away and placed it beneath Scar's hips to lift them so it would be less of a strain on his neck.

"Is that comfortable?" Grian asked.

Scar made a quiet nose in the back of his throat, nodding.

He felt… incredibly exposed. His hole fluttered involuntarily around the plug.

Grian placed his hands on the insides of Scar's thighs, spreading him. He pressed a gentle kiss to one of Scar's balls, and he had to press down on Scar's hips to keep him from bucking into his face.

Grian gently sucked a little bit of the sensitive skin into his mouth. Scar groaned, thunking his head on the bed, his dick twitching against his stomach.

Moving down, Grian licked a stripe down his perineum, causing Scar to cry out again, cock throbbing. He ignored Scar's whimper as he wrapped his fingers around the plug.

He gave the plug an experimental pump, pushing it as deep as he could before pulling it out slightly and repeating the process. Scar moaned,

"I won't tease you too much. I want this to last." Grian said, and he pulled out the plug in one quick motion, causing a keen to drip from Scar's mouth. Grian licked his lips, stroking the flushed skin around his stretched hole with his thumb. He could hear Scar's laboured breaths.

"You look delicious, my love," Grian said, and Scar opened his mouth to say something in reply, but then a warm exhale blew over his sensitive skin and he lost his ability to generate words.

Grian chuckled.

"Relax and enjoy, Scar." He said, then added, "Remember; you can come when you want, but you'll come from this and this alone." and he pulled Scar's legs as wide as he could without hurting him— Scar was flexible, luckily. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his hole.

(Once again, Scar was reminded how exposed he was— but right now, all he wanted was _more,_ so he spread his legs even _further_ without Grian's prompting to urge him to lick in sooner. His dick was begging for release.)

(Grian had to stifle a moan himself when he saw the red marks on Scar's ass from the spankings earlier.)

Since Scar was already so open from the other activities of the evening, Grian had little issue letting his tongue slide into him despite how blunt it was. Scar shouted, hips spasming under Grian's palms.

Grian opened his jaw as wide as he could, pressing his tongue further into Scar's ass and letting it move and stretch, pressing against Scar's walls. He could taste himself from earlier, and the realization made him moan.

Scar certainly appreciated the vibrations.

He bucked against Grian's face, making his head move slightly and tongue slide in further— Scar was speaking, now. Most of it was nonsense babbling, begging.

"Yes, _yes,_ please, oh god, that feels amazing— so _wet,_ oh, oh, oh void, Grian, please! Feels so good, so good, so good for you…"

Grian licked as deep as he could go, moving forward to make it easier, digging his fingers into Scar's thighs and using his grip to pull him closer. Scar did his best to take control without using his hands, grinding his hips on Grian's face, wrapping his legs tighter around the builder's back to hold him there.

He could feel spit pooling in his mouth, spilling from the corners, fluids (mostly his own cum) dripping back out of Scar and mixing in with the mess dripping down his chin.

Grian groaned. He felt good, Scar sounded like he was having the best sex in his life, and everything tasted _delicious._ He squeezed his eyes shut.

Now that he didn't need to do much, Grian left his mouth open for Scar to use and let one of his hands drop, finding his cock and pumping it a few times with a moan. His hand sped up, fingers pressing slightly on one of the prominent veins, and he came over himself.

His jaw was starting to ache, but he let Scar finish. His movements were becoming more erratic, the timing between each roll of his hips less and less predictable, he wouldn't last long.

As predicted, Scar came a few moments later, flesh clenching down on Grian's tongue. He struggled to pull out, wiping his mouth on his arm.

Scar's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned back to relax into the mattress, his chest rising and falling with slowing breaths.

He met Grian's gaze with a small smile.

"That was incredible," Grian said softly, carefully untangling himself from Scar's legs. Scar made a little noise of agreement, rosy cheeks turning rosier, and Grian couldn't help but smile.

He reluctantly made himself stand and grabbed the key to the handcuffs, unlocking them, rubbing the pad of this thumb over a scar on the back of Scar's hand as he lowered his arms. He propped him up to be sitting against the headboard.

"There you go," Grian said, and he made quick work of wiping some of the cum off of him. He didn't want it drying, but at the same time, they were about to take a bath. He didn't fuss too much over it.

"You want me to carry you?" Grian asked, already starting to scoop him with an arm beneath his knees. Scar probably didn't need it, he could have walked down to the bathroom if necessary— but this was just adding to the whole theme of the wager. Scar was all _his,_ and in Grian's mind, that included taking care of him. He liked the feeling of being able to provide.

And Scar certainly didn't seem to mind.

His mansion was big and far too easy to get lost in, but luckily, one of the bathrooms was nearby. He'd planned that. He'd also prepared beforehand by filling the tub, so all he had to do was gently lower Scar into the water, clean him up.

A few moments passed as he made his way to the bathroom, Scar's face tucked into Grian's chest. His eyes were closed, and Grian thanked the heavens that the door wasn't locked, so he didn't have to move him too much to get through the door.

He walked towards the bath, grateful to see the water still looked warm. He let Scar slide into the water, careful to make sure he didn't go under.

Scar's hand twitched, and his eyes opened a little.

Grian sat down in the water in front of him, thankful for how much room there was that they could both sit comfortably. Scar smiled and opened his eyes more, reaching out through the water to gently take his hand and squeeze it.

"Thank you," Scar murmured.

"For what?"

_"Everything._ You're so good to me, I'm lucky to be yours."

Grian cooed and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, earning himself a sleepy giggle. He stroked Scar's upper arm. "You flatter me, my diamond."

Scar's face turned red at the pet name.

(According to Grian, he _was_ delicious, after all, his tired mind provided.)

"Close your eyes," Grian instructed, carefully tilting Scar's head back (he had to take a steadying breath upon seeing his dark hickeys exposed again, a reminder of what they'd just done.)

Scar didn't move while Grian scooped up some water in his hands, pouring it over the terraformer's hair. He scooted closer once he'd gotten some shampoo from the bottle nearby, threading his fingers between the soft strands to spread it.

He took a moment to scritch at Scar's scalp, rewarded by the small sigh he let out as he sank even deeper into the water.

Grian spent the next few minutes gently cleaning scar up, as he seemed to fall into a half-asleep state, moving when told to and answering whenever Grian asked him questions, but doing so slowly, and otherwise keeping his eyes closed.

He looked calm.

(With the expectation of when Grian had to press down on his stomach to flush some of the remaining fluids out of him, at which point Scar's hips had rolled forward and he'd moaned, he'd been nothing but calm this entire experience.)

Grian made quick work of cleaning himself up, well aware that he'd have to properly wake Scar up in a moment if he didn't hurry.

"Scar, I'm gonna start draining the water. Mind standing up for me?" He asked, gently placing a hand on Scar's shoulder. The man in question nodded, and Grian stood up first to support him, holding out his arm.

Scar woke himself up with a light shake of his head and pulled himself to his feet, taking the arm Grian offered.

"Wonderful, thank you." Grian said, and Scar felt warmth flooding his chest at the soft praise. Grian gently pulled his arm away, crouching down and allowing the water to begin draining, swirling at their feet.

Grian grabbed a towel, helping Scar to step out of the tub before drying him off. His eyes fluttered shut when Grian ruffled his hair dry, and Scar felt himself melting into the touch.

"Mmh, aren't you cold?"

Grian's blue eyes turned soft. He temporarily stroked his cheek with one hand, before going back to brushing over his skin with the soft fabric of the towel. It was more of a blanket, really. Sheep's wool.

"A little. But you first, my darling, I wouldn't want to make you wait."

A blush spread down Scar's chest. "This really isn't necessary, you know you don't have to… attend to me, right?"

"Aw, but I like it." He leaned in, standing on his tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to Scar's lips. "I enjoy making you feel important. You deserve it, you know, _Mayor Scar."_

"Goodness, Grian." Scar mumbled, his cheeks turning redder at the words. "I love you, too."

Grian smiled warmly.

Once Scar was effectively dried off he began doing himself, grateful to stop shivering. He welcomed the touch when Scar reached out to help him, ruffling his hair and patting him down.

Once they were both ready, he Scar's hands and lead him back out into the hallway. Scar shivered a little when the door opened and cold air hit them both, glancing back at the towel-blanket left discarded on the floor. "We're making a bit of a mess, aren't we?"

"I can clean tomorrow," Grian said. "C'mon, it's cold, let's hurry."

They walked across the hallway to a new room. Grian opened the door for Scar, and he shut it behind them once they were both inside. It was warmer.

This room didn't look like the last one— it had armchairs situated around a table and the small fireplace, shulker boxes and chests laid around, an empty bird cage in the corner on a shelf.

"This is your room, right?" Scar asked as Grian led him to the bed. "or… one of them?"

Grian had told him that he had a few rooms in his mansion (for no real reason, really, just because he could) but Scar had only been in a few— Grian usually complained that the one on the west wing of the second floor was a bit cluttered.

"Yeah, pardon the mess," Grian said. "I was going to organize a bit but then I realized I hadn't prepared the bath yet, and then you were here, and… yeah."

"Nonono, don't worry," Scar reassured him as he sat down, looking around. "It's homey. Plus, if anyone's guilty of chest monsters, it's me."

Grian laughed softly.

"If you say so," He said, pulling on Scar so he was laying down beside him, and Grian pulled the covers over them, turning they were facing each other.

Scar smiled at the familiar feelings of an arm wrapping around him, a cold nose burrowing into his neck. Grian found Scar's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Grian mumbled into his skin, sleepiness warping his voice. Scar could hear their heartbeats, perfectly synchronized in their chests.

He was lulled into a restful sleep to the sound of Grian's breathing, feeling warm and happy and peaceful, like nothing in the world could ever possibly ruin this moment.

And nothing did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable to read! I sure hope you enjoyed, if you got this far down the fic.


End file.
